Sasuke Love Story
by Hellicahead
Summary: Saat bertemu, aku tidak perduli. Saat jatuh cinta, aku berpaling. Saat kau pergi begitu saja, aku selalu menunggumu disini. Saat kau cemberut, aku tersenyum. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta? kalau benar..berarti aku memang jatuh cinta. Sasuke&Hinata? dua kutub yang berbeda. Ikuti saja, kisah mereka di cerita singkat ini. PERUBAHAN SUMMARY!/ONESHOOT/SASUHINA/Typo/Happy Reading! :))


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hellicahead**

.

.

"Jadi… jawabanmu?"

Sasuke memandang datar gadis mungil dihadapannya dengan wajah datar namun hati bergetar. Sasuke bukannya ingin menuntut, ia hanya ingin mendengar balasan dari gadis berpipi gembil ini. Walau pun, sebenarnya ia sudah tau jawabannya, ia tetap ingin memastikan perasaan gadis ini terhadapnya.

Sebentar…

Perasaannya?

Sasuke lagi nembak cewek?!

Omg…

"A-ano… Uchiha-san!" ucap gadis itu dengan gugup.

Sasuke yang mulanya menatap tanah, kembali melihat gadis dihadapannya dengan tegap. Ia menghilangkan kegelisahannya, menghilangkan sifat pesimis yang entah sejak kapan menari-nari di pikirannya.

Bodoh! Yang penting dijawabkan?!

"Ya?" ucap Sasuke was-was.

Gadis itu menunduk, lalu mengangkat kepalanya, membuat surai indigonya bergoyah dan membuat Sasuke sedikit terpesona, ditambah lagi dengan muka malu-malu khas miliknya.

_PIAS!_

S-sial! Sasuke ikut merona.

"A-aku bingung… k-kita kan jarang—bahkan tidak pernah b-berbicara s-sebelumnya," ia memberi jeda sejenak, "ke-kenapa ka-kamu mau a-aku jadi pacarmu?"

Sasuke menyengit, "Memang butuh alasan?"

Kali ini gantian, gadis dihadapannya yang menyengit.

Sasuke dengan cepat sadar dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu berfikir mencari ide buat jawab, setelah hampir semenit, ia kembali menatap gadis dihadapannya yang entah kenapa malah makin menyengit.

"A-aku suka kamu loh! Ma-masa harus di jelaskan! Gimana, sih!"

Perempuan mungil itu cengo, kok jadinya ia yang di pojokkan ya. Ia kan hanya minta alasan Sasuke, kenapa lelaki berambut raven, tampan, idol semua murid, dan kaya ini bisa menembaknya, dengan sebuah kertas berwarna hitam, dan sebuah balon berwarna merah.

Ia tak habis pikir, mereka baru sekelas diakhir semester ini. Ia sangat mengenal Sasuke loh, walau sebenarnya ia tidak tau Sasuke itu yang mana, ia hanya sering mendengar cerita teman-temannya di setiap waktu, mau itu dari berangkat sekolah, di loker sepatu, bel berbunyi, istirahat, dan jam pulang.

Yang ia tau, anak lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini sangat terkenal. Ia pun ikut membayangi bagaimana rupa Sasuke itu, nah saat di kelas terakhir dimasa sekolah seperti ini, ia baru tau Sasuke itu seperti apa, dan jawabannya adalah…. Datar.

Yep..

Sasuke Uchiha, ia sangat datar.

Yang lain dan nggak bukan, ia tidak menarik.

Di mata gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini.

Dan sayangnya, jawaban itu lah yang di berikannya saat menolak Sasuke.

Kemudian, ia pamit pulang, meminta maaf lalu memberikan sepucuk kertas dan balon berwarna merah itu kepada Sasuke, kemudian meninggalkan lelaki berambut jingkrak yang melawan gravitasi bumi itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan muka memerah, menahan tangis.

_**Sasuke Uchiha, 10 tahun… gagal.**_

.

.

"T-tolong hentikan!"

Hinata menggeram kesal, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian menatap lelaki jangkung dihadapannya yang tengah bersiul tak perduli. Hinata keki.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku… waktu itu." Ia sengaja melambatkan suaranya di akhir kalimat, Hinata menggeleng, ia merasakan pusing yang tiba-tiba menjalar dikepalanya. Cukup, ia sudah cukup pusing dengan hasil peringkatnya yang berada diperingkat dua.

Ia terlalu syok menerima kenyataan.

Ia semakin syok saat menyadari siapa yang mengalahkan peringkatnya, benar… Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kau jauh-jauh balik dari London, datang ke Konoha. Hanya untuk meminta jawaban?" Kali ini nada bicara Hinata sedikit lebih keras dan lantang, walau ia masih mengendalikannya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Yes.. my lady."

Najis.

"Berhenti mengejarku, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke mengherdikkan bahu, "Aku tidak mengejarmu, aku hanya meminta jawabanmu."

Hinata sweadropped.

"Stop it!"

"…"

Baru akan meninggalkan Sasuke, Hinata sudah dibuat berhenti karena merasakan punggungnya dilempari sesuatu yang ringan, namun cukup terasa. Hinata berbalik, melihat Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menjauh, dasar banci.

Hinata dengan cepat merogoh kantung roknya, kemudian ia dengan cepat melempari Sasuke yang dibalas dengan ringisan kesakitan.

"Rasakan." gumam Hinata kemudian,

Sasuke berbalik, ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam.

Hinata menciut, ia memundurkan langkahnya saat Sasuke berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Merasakan di tingkat kewaspadaan, Hinata dengan cepat memundurkan langkahnya, membuat jarak selebar mungkin dari Sasuke. Kemudian tidak membuang waktu, Hinata langsung berlari, dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggeram.

_**Sasuke Uchiha, 15 tahun… gagal.**_

.

.

"Ehem.. kebetulan sekali, siapa ini?" sindir Sasuke sambil menahan tawa.

Hinata cemberut, ia membuang muka dengan mencibir tanpa suara. Ia bahkan lebih memilih melihat semut bekerja selama seharian penuh kebanding harus melihat calon atasannya.

Atasan?

Loh?

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia mendekati Hinata, berjongkok dihadapan gadis yang sudah lama tak ia lihat saat kelulusan SMA dulu. Ia rindu sekali dengannya, apalagi saat mengusili Hinata.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Sasuke lembut, ia meraih helaian rambut indigo panjang Hinata, kemudian menciumnya, meresapi aroma lavender bercambur musk yang selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"K-ku pikir kau sudah menikah."

"Huh?"

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dengan memelas, ia capek.

"Berhenti menjadi stalker, dasar stalker." lanjut Hinata saat ia tidak sengaja melihat bingkai foto kelulusan—atau lebih tepatnya foto ia saat kelulusan—dibelakang meja Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sadar diri, eh?" sindir Sasuke.

"A-aku t-tidak." melas Hinata, dan hanya di tanggapi kekehan ringan Sasuke.

"Ku dengar, kau kabur dari rumah."

"T-tuh k-kan!"

"Aku hanya bilang, aku dengar. Bukan aku lihat." elak Sasuke santai.

Hinata menarik rambutnya dari Sasuke dengan muka kesal, yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat imut dimata Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum yang selalu muncul tanpa ia bisa kendalikan saat bersama Hinata dan bukan dengan yang lain.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"S-sudah!" ucap Hinata cepat, saat mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Sasuke menyengit, "Pertanyaan ku cuma membutuhkan satu kata, bukan cerpen."

Hinata diam, ia bingung.

Kalau kalian di posisi Hinata sekarang kalian pastilah kebingungan bukan main, sejak dulu Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke begitu ngotot ingin memilikinya, padahal dulu seingat Hinata ia tidak pernah membuat kesalahan ataupun kebaikan dengan si Uchiha satu ini.

Hinata bahkan sejak dulu, tidak pernah mau berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Selain karena ia populer, Sasuke itu begitu angkuh dan pintar, Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja sering minder, tapi ke-minderannya itu di batas kewajaran karena ia juga manusia yang pasti selalu merasa kurang puas.

Hinata tidak berani—bahkan terlalu pengecut untuk mengajaknya ngobrol, jangankan itu, jalan satu arah pun ia memilih mati, sungguh kasihan. Hinata bukannya tidaklah tau siapa Sasuke, ia bahkan juga baru mengenal Sasuke saat ulang tahun ke-13 Itachi-san abangnya. Itu pun saat, Mikoto-baachan mengatakan mereka sekolah ditempat yang sama, dan siapa yang menduga mereka akan sekelas di kelas Bambu?

Hinata mengehela nafasnya,

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku mau kau jadi pacarku."

Hinata ingin mati.

"Tidak bisa."

"Harus bisa."

"K-kenapa maksa sih!"

"Kalau ditanya kenapa..."

Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia kembali mengingat masa kecilnya saat pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Itu adalah yang pertama kalinya, dan ia berharap menjadi yang terakhir. Rasanya Sasuke pun barulah sadar, betapa ia keras kepala ingin memiliki gadis biasa-biasa ini.

_Well_, Hinata sebenarnya bukanlah gadis biasa. Ia berdarah ningrat sama sepertinya, ia juga pintar, hanya saja yang Sasuke tau Hinata sangat payah soal fisik, tapi nilai akademisnya sangat memuaskan, ia juga adalah keturunan Hyuuga yang jenius.

Sasuke terkekeh, membuat Hinata bingung.

Sudah berapa lama Sasuke menguntit gadis ini? ahh mungkin dimulai sejak ia jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini. Bagi Sasuke kecil, Hinata itu imut banget, tingkahnya yang ceroboh, sifatnya yang baik hati, dan ia juga paling polos diantara teman-temannya.

Hinata tidak pernah mengikuti trend anak-anak zaman. Ia tidak pernah melepaskan kata 'sederhana' di gayanya, dan bagi Sasuke itu lah _style _Hinata, gadis ini pun tidak pernah melihat Sasuke, ia selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, dan itu lah Hinata yang selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta.

Ditambah semakin berjalannya waktu demi ke waktu, beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Sasuke pun menyadari kalau Hinata menjadi perempuan yang tangguh dan kuat. Ia dengan berani melepas hak waris utama keluarganya dan memilih untuk mandiri.

Jadi apa pula yang bisa di bilang biasa?

"… mungkin, karena aku selalu mencintaimu."

Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mulus di bibir tipis Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menunjukkan semua hal yang tidak pernah dilihat dunia kepada Hinata.

Bagi Sasuke, Hinata lah dunianya.

Sasuke mengambil nafas, lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut.

"Sampai kau lari keujung dunia pun, aku disini Hinata…" Sasuke menatap lembut Hinata, "Aku disini, selalu menunggu, dan akan terus menunggu…" dengan cintaku.

Dan bagi Sasuke, Hinata lah akhir hidupnya.

_**Sasuke Uchiha, 22 tahun…. berhasil/gagal?**_

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^**

.

.

.

.

**~Owari ~**

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya diudara, ia melihat segumpalan awan tipis yang dibuatnya secara sengaja. Musim dingin kali ini sangat dingin, Salju yang turun kemarin malam dan tidak berhenti sampai hari ini membuat seisi jalanan kota sangat penuh dengan gumapalan kapas putih itu.

Hinata menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan, ia kemudian mengembuskan telapak tangannya, memberikan kehangatan ringan di kedua tangannya. Hinata menggerutu pelan sebelum akhirnya menyembunyikan sebagian kepalanya dibalik syal rajutan berwarna ungu lembut itu.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan diluar, bisa masuk angin loh."

Hinata tersentak, ia melirik kearah lelaki dewasa tengah melambaikan tangannya kearah Hinata, tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang lembut, yang selalu ia perlihatkan kearah Hinata seorang. Hinata tersenyum, namun kemudian ia membalikkan raut mukanya menjadi datar.

"Kau terlalu serius."

Lelaki berambut raven itu mendecih pelan, sebelum akhirnya membuka payung transparan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya itu, dan mendekati Hinata. Lelaki raven itu tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup dahi Hinata lembut.

"Jangan suka membantahku."

Kemudian, ciuman hangat mendarat dengan mulus di bibir tipis Hinata. Hinata hanya mengerut cemberut, ia menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan pandangan tak terima. Tapi, Hinata hanya bercanda, ia kemudian membenamkan tubuh mungilnya di pelukan lelaki yang sudah menjadi sah dikehidupannya sejak setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Merindukan ku?"

"Tidak juga." gumam Hinata malu-malu dibalik tubuh besar pemilik hatinya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, ia mengecup berulang-ulang kepala Hinata yang tertutupi topi musim dingin, bau lavender bercampur musk itu membuat tubuhnya selalu rileks dan nyaman. Ini lah kenapa ia sangat menyukai gadis ini, sejak pertama kali, sama sekali tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing, dan melepaskan rindu yang amat lama. Hingga akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengakhiri itu semua, Hinata menatap lelaki bermata onyx itu dengan seksama.

"Ada satu hal yang mau aku bilang."

"Apa?" tanggap lelaki itu cepat,

Hinata tersenyum, "Persiapkan dirimu—" Lelaki itu menyengit, ia baru akan bertanya perihal apa, Hinata sudah melepaskan diri dari rengkuhannya, mengambil salju dengan telapak tangan telanjang dan membuat bola. "—kalau kau—" Hinata masih betah memberikan jeda, membuat lelaki berjaket dongker itu mengherdikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

Hinata tersenyum merekah, "KAU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG AYAH!" ucap Hinata dengan suara cukup keras dan kemudian tidak bisa menahan diri—atau mungkin sengaja melemparkan lelaki yang termangu itu dengan salju— berlari ringan sambil tertawa, Saat salju itu mendarat ke muka putihnya, ia kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu, lalu tersenyum merekah, mengejar Hinata, saat ia berhasil menangkap Hinata, ia memeluk wanitanya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata ke udara, membuat Hinata memekik ringan, sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum lebar tertular cengiran khas Sasuke yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

_**Sasuke Uchiha, 24 tahun… berhasil.**_

**.**

**Pekanbaru, 30 Maret 2014.**

**Berkenan Review? Arigatou ^^**


End file.
